


Silent Beauty

by Meg97



Series: We're Detectives, But We're Still Only Human. [1]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: "Do you think it helped her?""Weren't you the one who said it would?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on making this anything to do with a romantic relationship between Ryu and Kyu, so I'm going to leave it ambiguous for the moment - depending on how I feel about it ( and it's reception ), I may continue this as a series of little drabbles.

“Do you think it helped her?”

Ryuu’s been standing there for a while by the time the words hit his ears, arms folded at his chest, back pressed against the barren, decaying and doorless entryway to a building long forgotten after the Kamikakushi.

Ivy speads along the concrete windows with no glass, filtering the sunlight so it spills in small droplets along the room, colouring black and white strands of hair a somewhat lighter shade.

He’s not sure if Kyu’s only noticed him - perhaps he knew he’d been there for quite a few minutes already. Either way, the silence has stretched, and Ryu’s never the one to break it unless he feels it necessary.

Even now, he doesn’t utter a word - he’s quiet, contemplative, face lax and the gears of his mind churning - but Kyu’s always been able to read him anyway. Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t press the matter, lets the quiet loom over them for a little bit longer.

“Weren’t you the one who said it would?”

There’s the shuffling of pages, then, the journal they’d found tucked between the younger’s fingertips - and he cradles it, Ryu notes, as if it’s a child that might break if dropped. Not such an impossible thing, really, for a diary that was discarded under rubble as if forgotten by even the world itself, left amongst crumbling remains of a building that had, after so long, finally fallen apart.

“Mmm, but.....”

Ryu turns his head but can’t meet Kyu’s eyes, honey hues hidden under black tufts of his fringe.   
The quiet lingers on, and Ryu doesn’t dare disturb it. He knows this detective somewhat well, after all their time together ---- and he knows he thinks better when he’s not disturbed.  
He will also talk when not provoked ; he’ll say what he wants when he wants.

So Ryu waits.

“Mmm.... never mind.”

Or not ; but Ryu’s used to that, too.

The smile that rivals even the sun is familiar, too, so he doesn’t dare question it --- nor the way Kyu jumps to his feet, almost hits his head off the low-down ceiling and stumbles his way to the entrance, diary clutched between his fingertips. It’s a brittle thing, but Kyu clings to it as if it tells all of life’s secrets and more.

Perhaps it does - maybe it’s a way to help some people move on, like it has Mio.

“Let’s go check out the rest of the village before we leave!”

It’s not like he has much of a choice anyway, with the way Kyu’s hand took hold of his to lead him out back into the sun.   
But he’s quiet, as per usual - without complaint.


End file.
